Wheel assemblies generally include an annular tire mounted to an outer periphery of a central hub, which may also be referred to as a rim. Typically, the tire is formed from rubber into an annular shape. While such wheel assemblies are generally known, most wheel assemblies are uniquely structured to accommodate particular uses and industries. For example, an agricultural planter requires many unique wheel assemblies, each with its own distinctive features, to successfully plant seeds in a field. One such wheel assembly for an agricultural planter is a gauge wheel assembly. The gauge wheel assembly is uniquely sized and structured for controlling a working depth of the agricultural planter, pressing topsoil to close the seed within the seedbed, and inhibiting topsoil from adhering to an outer periphery of the gauge wheel assembly for maintaining consistency of the working depth and seedbed closure. In contrast, other wheel assemblies for the agricultural planter may be uniquely configured for other uses, such as supporting the weight of the agricultural planter itself or even transmitting force as a component of a friction drive system.